The Animal Instinct
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: You are a regular girl, and when you are thrown into the world of Riddick, you don't even KNOW it at first...-CHAPTER 4 HAS BEEN EDITED!-YOU X RIDDICK
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Ok, I was planning on doing just a bit more research before I wrote this, but I figured that since the first chapter has less to do with Riddick than it does YOU, well…Suffice it to say that my eagerness won out in the end. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick nor the series, but I do own this story and it's plot, as well as the OC I made for you here. XD SO DON'T STEAL IT.

…..

You sighed tiredly as you unlocked the door to your apartment and stepped in. The lights were off, and you leaned over and switched on the main lights in the living room before taking off your shoes. You had just come back from another late night of tiring work, just to scrap by. With how the economy was going, you weren't sure if you'd be going anywhere…At least not in society anyway.

Glancing at the clock, you saw that it read 2:48 am, and you headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. You opened the fridge and glared at its emptiness. You then closed the fridge and opened the cupboard, and sighed glumly.

"Looks like it's ramen again…," you stated to yourself, pulling out a package of chicken ramen. You reached into your lower cupboard and pulled out a boiling pan and filled it with water from the sink before setting it on the stove. You turned the burner on and waited for the starter to catch the gas on fire before setting the temperature. You then sprinkled some salt into the water to help it boil faster.

Leaving the kitchen, you headed into your living room and turned on the TV. Looking at your stack of DVDs, you noticed the movie _Pitch Black_ slightly sticking out of the shelf and shrugged before pulling it off of the shelf and popping open the case. The DVD was in immaculate condition, and since you hadn't seen it in a while, you decided why not. So you popped the DVD out of its case before setting it in the DVD player. After the DVD player started the DVD, you headed into the kitchen to check on the water to see it was boiling. You opened the ramen packet-making sure to take out the flavor pouch-and dropped the noodles into the boiling water. You grabbed a fork and poked at the noodles absently, waiting for them to cook. A few minutes later the noodles were done, and you drained them and added them to a large bowl. After you added the flavor packet, you added the water and stirred the noodles together. You sniffed appreciatively, as the smell brought about fond memories of when you were younger. Taking the bowl, you headed back out into the living room.

Once you were situated on your comfy couch, with a blanket wrapped around you and the warn bowl of noodles in your hand, you clicked the remote to start the movie playing. Sighing in happiness, you settled down and started slurping your noodles as Riddick's voice floated from your TV.

'His voice is so…_sexy_…' you thought, blushing. As the movie progressed and it got to the part where the ship was hit by the comet, you got an uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach. Something was wrong. VERY wrong.

You frowned as you glanced around, but couldn't see what was making you so uneasy. Shrugging, you turned back to the movie when suddenly the whole house started to shake. You yelped as you fell from your couch tangled in your blanket, hitting your head on the nearby coffee table. You instantly felt pain blossom in your head from the blow, but that was not important to you. The lights flickered on and off, and the movie kept playing as you tried to find some cover. Suddenly, you heard a loud boom before all you saw was black.

….

You groaned as you slowly came to. You tried to open your eyes and then immediately closed them with a hiss. There was a bright light directly in your eyes, and you tried opening your eyes again, though this time slower. You turned your head and squinted off to the side to see where you were. What you saw made you gasp. Standing right in front of your sight was what looked to be a doctor, but he somehow looked a WHOLE lot more sinister. You started to tremble and turned your head to the other side to see what was there. There was another doctor, and your trembling increased. This time, you braved the bright light above you to look all around you. You saw you were strapped down to a metal table in a room that was brightly lit. Surgical instruments lay on a movable table off to the side, and you were surrounded by medical personnel. It was your only guess due to your location and how they were dressed. You couldn't see their faces due to their masks, only their eyes. Suddenly, one of them talking off to the side caught your attention.

"I believe that she is the one we were searching for all this time. Her DNA has the genetic make-up we have been searching for. She was lucky find. I am sure she will survive the process of the experiment," said the man. The man he was talking to nodded.

"I think you are right Don. Proceed. I shall keep watch from above," said the other man, before turning around and leaving the room through a door. You started to freak out and started thrashing, trying to escape from your bonds. Fear ran cold through you, like a viper's poison.

"Who are you?!, " you screamed, struggling against your bonds some more. The doctors all crowded around the table, before the one that was named Don nodded to the doctor next to the medical table.

"Hand me the bit and breathing tube. We need to quiet her and get started," Don said, motioning with his hand. The doctor next to the table nodded and handed the items over to Don.

"Now hold her head still; I need to do this just right," he said, as he positioned the tube and bit contraption above your mouth. By now you were sobbing and begging them to release you, but it fell on deaf ears. You felt hands hold your head down to the table and gloved hands hold your mouth open. Tears fell to the sides of your eyes in streams as you watched the bit and breathing tube contraption heading towards you. Suddenly, the tube was shoved roughly down your throat, and when you tried to scream, all that came out was a gurgled wheeze. Once the tube was deemed far enough down your throat, the doctor took the bit and fastened it over the entrance of your mouth and secured it tightly around your head. You were now effectively gagged with a breathing tube and a bit in your mouth. You silently wept as you felt your throat burn from the unwelcome intrusion. You watched as Don hooked up the other end of the tube to a machine, and then you felt air rushing into your lungs at a gentle steady pace. You were shaking and sweating now.

Don nodded to another doctor, and you watched warily as the other doctor brought several needles forward that were attached to small clear tubes. Don then started distributing the needles among the other doctors, and they started inserting the needles into different places all over your body. You were used to the pain of needles, so that didn't bother you so much. But what happened next made you shudder in fear. The doctors then hooked up the other ends of the tubes to a machine, and immediately, you watched as a silver blue liquid flowed from the machines, through the tubes, and then to the needles placed into your body. At first, you didn't feel anything, but then you started to feel a slow burning that quickly turned into a roaring fire. You tried to scream started to thrash again, but your bonds held securely. The burning spread out from the needle-points throughout your body, until you literally felt you were burning alive. You started sobbing hysterically, your cries muffled by the breathing tube and bit in your mouth. Then, the pain became too much as you passed out into welcoming darkness.

…

Ok, so how was it? I wanted a story where you end up in Riddick's world, but I wanted to try something very different. ^_^ The next chapter is where it gets MUCH more interesting, so review guys. :D Tell me how I am doing please. ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Phase 2

Hey guys. ^_^ Thanks for all of the reviews. :D You guys helped me reach my goal of 5 reviews for the first chapter-in fact, you helped me get OVER my goal. :D So here is the next chapter. ^_^ A little more character development, some glimpses into the past, and you find out why those evil doctors were pumping crap into you. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick, or any of it's characters, but I do own this plot, this story, and the OC I created here for you. SO DON'T STEAL IT.

….

_**LAST TIME: **__You started sobbing hysterically, your cries muffled by the breathing tube and bit in your mouth. Then the pain became too much as you passed out into welcoming darkness._

**THIS TIME:**

Don, the head doctor, looked down to your form as you slumped back to the table, passed out. The last of the silver blue liquid entered your body from the needles, and Don nodded to another doctor to check your vitals. Don waited patiently as this was being done.

"Well? How is she holding up?," Don asked impatiently, tapping his foot. The young doctor taking your vitals looked up.

"Seems she's doing fine. None of the other subjects ever survived this far, so this is lucky, but we shouldn't think we are out of the clear just yet. Her heart rate is slightly elevated, but that's to be expected. It's slowing down now though. Shall we prepare for Phase 2?," the young doctor asked mildly.

Don nodded. He wanted this to move along as fast as possible. They were behind schedule, since they hadn't found one person able to survive past the first phase-until now that is.

"Flip her over and re-secure her. I need to speak with the boss," Don said, as he turned and left out the door. He then turned left and climbed some stairs that took him up to a room. There was a table directly in front of him with two chairs pulled up to it, one of them occupied with his boss. His boss had taken off the scrubs, and was looking through a glass window to Don's left, which looked down into the operation room. The boss held a shot glass filled with some liquor, most likely vodka from the look. He glanced at Don as he came him, and then returned his gaze to the glass, before bringing the shot glass to his lips and downing its contents. He set the glass heavily on the table before turning to Don.

"How goes it Don? I see she survived the first phase. What are your expectations?," the boss, who was named Jamie asked curiously, as he poured himself another shot. Don pulled down his surgical mask before answering.

"She seems to be very fine actually. Just a slightly elevated heartbeat, so that's pretty promising. The other candidates never made it this far-much less in such good condition. So I say she has a very good chance to complete the process successfully," Don stated seriously, his gaze never leaving Jamie.

Jamie nodded, a grin splitting his face as he took another swig of his vodka.

"Continue on then. I am very anxious to see the results. If we can make it to Phase 3 with her, then we shall be looking at some serious dough," Jamie said, smirking. Don nodded to him.

"Yes sir. We'll get started on Phase 2 immediately," Don said, then pulled up his mask and left the room, walking down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he turned right and opened the door into the surgery room. Don noticed that the other doctors had stripped you and had flipped you onto your belly, strapping you down once more. Your legs were straight, and your arms rested at your sides, all held down by multiple straps. The needles had been re-attached to your back, though you were still out cold. Don clapped his hands and all the other doctors turned to him.

"Get her awake and get Phase 2 started," he barked, as he watched the doctors scramble to their stations. One doctor slapped your cheek harshly, causing you to wake from the pain-free darkness. You grimaced as the pain lanced through you. The burning was still there, but it only felt like a low smoldering, not the roaring fire it had been earlier. You looked around to see that your head was poking through a small hole where your head fitted snugly, and that you were now on your belly…And that you could now feel the air flow all around your body, which meant…you were _naked_. You tried to struggle, but when you did, the fire in your body went from smoldering to a raging fire again, causing you to cry out in pain and cringe. You stopped immediately, and held very still. A few moments later, the inferno retreated to a smoldering flame again. You couldn't see very much in this position, but you could feel the needles inserted in your back, and you went cold. Surely they wouldn't do that again…right? Apparently they would, as you heard Don order for Phase 2 to begin. You couldn't see what was going into you this time, but when the smoldering returned to a raging fire, you had no doubt that it was the same liquid they pumped into you before. Your back arched and you began to thrash violently, your screams still muffled by the breathing tube and bit. The pain seemed to be unbearable. Suddenly, you noticed a few pains that were certainly more intense than the others, and in certain places. Your ears felt like they were being slowly ripped off, and your tailbone felt like it was being crushed. Tears of pain fell helplessly down your face and to the floor, and you became aware of the sharp metallic scent of blood. Suddenly, as if the pain itself was coming to a climax, you tried to scream at the sudden intense amount of pain, and then it seemed a bright flash of light covered the room. You couldn't see or hear anything, and only felt the piercing pain.

Don watched as you struggled to twist away from the pain that was being injected into your body, and then a bright flash blinded everything for a second. When the flash dissipated, he looked up to see you panting harshly on the table, but he immediately noticed the changes. Your hair, which had been a long, golden brown, was now silvery white, looking even softer. Your human ears had disappeared, and long hair fell where they once were. On the top of your head had appeared two large wolf ears, erect and twitching at every tiny sound. And finally, at the base of your spine, located just above your buttocks, was a long, silver wolf tail, covered in blood. The wolf ears were covered in blood too, and Don had to say that he liked this development. Since they had never quite made it to this stage, anything was expected to happen, so he wasn't all that surprised-especially considering what they were injecting into you. Don nodded to the other young doctor again.

"Take her vitals, and then I will speak with the boss about stage 3," Don said, nodding to you. Your new wolf ears twitched in his direction, and you immediately noticed that your sense of hearing was sharper. You ignored the young doctor taking your vitals as you focused on your body. It still had that smoldering fire racing through, it, but it had dulled to a simmering heat, and you noticed how your sense of smell was off the wall. You had an ok sense of smell before, but this was just crazy. You could smell the scent of your blood, metallic, and holding its own distinct scent. You smelled the sweat and grime of the men around you, and you smelled each of their individual scents. Don smelled like something really spicy, like hot peppers, and it burned your nose. You noticed that your hearing was also much MUCH better now; in fact, you could hear every heartbeat in the room, and that kinda freaked you out. It was like you could hear their blood pulsing, and it was disconcerting. Your breathing slowed as your adrenaline receded from the rush of pain. The young doctor pulled back from you, looking over at Don.

"I believe she's doing just fine. A bit shaken and in pain, and has an elevated heartbeat, but everything seems fine now. Though I suggest waiting for 24 hours before we attempt Phase 3," the young doctor stated. Don nodded.

"Get her to the observing cell, and we'll observe her overnight. Make sure to turn on the cameras and to get her name. I'm going to speak with the boss," Don said before walking out. The young doctor nodded, before ordering some of the other doctors to get the prisoner trolley. Two left to do that, and came back a few minutes later with two large and burly men. The large men looked like assassins to you; their guns were a kind you had never seen before.

'_I've never seen anything like that before…,'_ you thought grimly. Just where in the hell _were_ you?

The two large men unstrapped your bonds, took out the breathing tube and bit, and lifted you from the table before standing you up in the trolley, your back hitting cold metal. Then they fastened metal bands over your head, chest, legs, and feet. You then felt them tip you back and start wheeling you out of the room and through a separate door, and into a long hallway. You kept track of how many turns were taken before they finally stopped in front of a door. They opened the door, and they turned the lights on in the room before they began to unbuckle you. Your heart sank at what you saw. It was a small room-all white, all padded, white very bright lights that hurt your eyes even from here. It looked like a mental room-all white and padded. One wall seemed to be glass, but you knew better. It was double sided glass and you felt uncomfortable. They would be watching you. How creepy was that?

'_Very creepy…,'_ you muttered in your mind, glaring at the assholes around you. They then picked you up-both men-and shoved you into the bright all white room. Before they shut the door behind you, the young doctor called to you.

"What is your name?," he asked, clipboard on hand. You wobbled to the small white bed in the corner before answering.

"My name? It's Kera. Kera Carlson. And it's spelled K-E-R-A and said KEE-RAH," you said bitterly, knowing everyone always spelled and said your name wrong unless you told them. The young doctor nodded, writing in his clipboard before he turned around, walking away. The other two men quickly closed the white padded door, and you heard the lock click into place. You glanced around nervously. Except for the bed and thin blanket, which was also sadly white, and the double glass wall, there was nothing of interest in this room. Tiredly, you pulled the blanket off of the bed and pulled it over your form to block out the bright light. Under the blanket, you felt your new tail, still damp with blood, with your hand. It felt odd-like when you touch your leg after it fell asleep. You could feel the touch, both in your hand and in your tail, but it felt as though you were touching someone else and being touched by someone else. You shivered at the touch, instantly recognizing how sensitive to touch your tail was. You then felt the sides of your head where your ears had once been, and felt nothing but the skin of your head. Then you felt to the top of your head, and felt the soft wolf ears, twitching on your head at every sound. You could even hear the assholes watching you behind the glass, but you tried hard to ignore them for now. Your ears gave the same sensation as your tail did, and you found that they were just as sensitive to touch as your tail. You dropped your hand and curled up into a fetal position, trying to get some sleep. The burning you felt in your body had dissipated into a warm thrum, and you fell asleep due to pain, exhaustion, and stress rather quickly.

With Jamie, the boss, Don explained the new body parts on you as well as how well you survived through Phase 2.

"Good…Now you will finish Phase 3 in the morning, and then run some tests on her-I want to be sure I'm selling a quality product," Jamie smirked, as he took one last swig of the vodka before wiping his lips and standing up. As he walked passed Don, Jamie whispered in his ear.

"And if she EVER escapes, it will be YOUR ass on the line, so be careful with MY merchandise, got it?," he threatened, glaring at Don. Don swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes sir…," he whispered, quailing before Jamie. Jamie studied him for a minute, before nodding and whirling around and walking out the door. Once he was gone, Don let out a breath. Man was that man an ass…

….

So, how did you like it? And yes; that's MY actual name, lol. This OC, AKA "you" is based strongly off of me, so the OC's past here is actually MY past, so pay close attention-I won't be making it up. ^_^ Please tell me how I did, and also I was thinking of putting the timeline of this shortly before Riddick finds that merc co-op station P7, in the latest movie. I'm tired of seeing stories start with Pitch Black, so I decided to mix it up and start with the latest movie instead. :3 Review and tell me how I am doing. :D This is my very first Riddick story, so I appreciate feedback, especially about keeping Riddick in character and fighting scenes. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Phase 3 And Escape

Hey there guys. :D This part was a little harder to write, since I had to think of something a little more spectacular than what has already happened. XD I also decided to give you some time to finally realize that you are in a fucked up place being…well…fucked up. XD So here's chapter 3 my friends. ^_^ Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and I'll be sure to reply, so tell me how I am doing, what you'd like to see, any mistakes, etc. I am open to anything and everything guys. ;P

Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick, or any of its characters, but I do own this plot, this story, and the OC I created here for you. SO DON'T STEAL IT.

**THEME SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: "What Now?" By **_**Rihanna**_**; watch at Youtube here: /watch?v=vdid9kBnPEU**

….

_**LAST TIME: **__"And if she EVER escapes, it will be YOUR ass on the line, so be careful with MY merchandise, got it?," he threatened, glaring at Don. Don swallowed hard and nodded._

"_Yes sir…," he whispered, quailing before Jamie. Jamie studied him for a minute, before nodding and whirling around and walking out the door. Once he was gone, Don let out a breath. Man was that man an ass…_

**THIS TIME:**

You stirred from your curled position to sit up on the white bed. You pulled the thin sheet up with you, and you were a bit disoriented from the bright light all around you. Then with the pain of your sore body, the realization of what happened crashed down on top of you and you screwed your eyes shut. You were still stark naked, and you felt very uncomfortable. Your new wolf ears twitched, registering what sounded like heartbeats coming from behind the mirror-or more likely double sided glass. You stiffened and turned towards the mirror, taking in your reflection. You still looked the same-except for the color of your hair, the wolf ears, and the small bit of wolf tail you saw peeking out from under your sheet. You shivered as you reached up to lightly touch your new ears again. The sounds were a bit irritating actually; you could hear the soft whirring of the AC, the buzzing of the florescent lights, and the breaths and heartbeats of the assholes behind the glass. You were pretty shy, but once you got to know someone, you were rather outspoken. And when your temper was stroked, you could easily snap. These guys were pretty close to making you snap. You glanced once more at the mirror before turning your back completely on it, wrapping the sheet closer around your body and ignoring the assholes behind the mirror.

You surveyed the room again, and now that you were less focused on the pain, the details came to you sharper than before. Everything was a stark white, and there was literally nowhere to hide from the bright light. You yourself preferred to sleep in the pitch dark, but if you were tired enough, you could sleep in light such as this-provided you had a blanket or sheet to block out the light. Your sheet was less than adequate, but you really had no choice. You had always had a secret fear of being in an environment such as this- a classic psychiatric hospital from a horror film. Those kinds of places are worse than a prison from what you've read. Especially like back in the old days. You shivered. _Those_ hospitals made the "patients" wear straightjackets, shot them up with drugs…and experimented on them, since no one cared about them either way. It was terrifying and very sad. And now you were in basically your worst nightmare…Well, not quite, but the second worst nightmare. You huddled back under your sheet, trying to hide from the prying eyes behind the glass and the bright lights.

You had no idea how long you sat huddled like that, but it seemed to be many hours. Finally, your ears twitched towards the door, as you heard several boot clad feet heading in your direction. When they stopped in front of your door, you knew they were coming for you again. You wouldn't go without a fight this time. You had no idea how you got here from your living room, but you knew you would go out fighting. You immediately crouched with your back to the wall, a snarl on your face. You glared with hatred at the men who came through the door.

The first man through the door was the same man who took your name the day before. Again, he had a clipboard in his hands, and he was furiously scribbling something down in it. With a glance at you, he started to mutter to himself as he scribbled away.

"Subject appears to have recovered from Phase 2 remarkably…," he muttered, scribbling away. You noticed 4 large muscular men barge into the room and start to surround you, like dog catchers would surround a frightened feral dog. You glared and snarled at them, feeling a bit unlike yourself in that you felt you had to try and defend yourself-violently if necessary. Suddenly, the men all moved at once, jumping at you. You screeched in anger as they grabbed at your arms and legs. You kicked, clawed, bit, and punched as hard as you could. You snarled in rage and then you felt a stinging pinprick at the junction of your neck and collarbone. Within seconds, your body slumped in their hands. You were still very much aware, but you couldn't get your body to respond to you. It felt as though you suddenly weighted a million tons. The young doctor from before walked up to your now limp form and tutted over your limp body, and you snarled at him again.

"We wouldn't want you to get away right? Besides, this next test requires…complete relaxation, and without a sedative, that is not…possible. At least we believe that it's supposed to be incredibly painful," he said, smirking viciously. You blanched. More pain? You suddenly felt very nauseous.

"Come on boys," he continued," We need to get her set up for Phase 3 right away. Boss's orders." The 4 men holding you nodded, and two lifted you up, each by an arm and dragged your limp upright figure out of the door. The other two split up-one walking ahead, and the other one bringing up the rear. You couldn't lift your head, so the whole way to wherever-the-hell-you-were-going was a boring ride of floor, floor, and…you guessed it: _more_ floor. When you saw that you went through a doorway, you knew that you were there.

"Get her into the tube; we'll begin once she's all hooked up," said the voice of Don, the head asshole doctor. You felt yourself being dragged again, heard a door squeaking open, and then they were making you kneel on a cold metal floor. Since you couldn't really lift your head, you still only saw the floor, but you could hear the men moving around you; one man had to keep you upright, or you would have surely flopped over like a limp noodle. Then you felt the dozens of painful pricks of needles again, and then felt cold metal being secured over your wrists. The next thing you knew, you felt your arms being tugged painfully as they suspended you by your arms; most likely using metal chain and cuffs. You dangled lifelessly, and felt someone secure a breathing mask over your face; if felt like it was glued to your face, kinda like a snorkeling mask would if you went underwater. Then you heard the squeak of the door again, and then all was still. Until you heard a rapid whooshing sound-all too much like a bathtub filling for your comfort. When you felt the cold and wet of whatever it was that was filling up the tank, you started to panic. Ever since your near-death experience of drowning, you did not like feeling trapped in the water. You knew how to swim yes, and very well; but after that day and the strange experience that went with it, you've always had a healthy respect for the water. The water rose steadily, and once it got to your knees, you realized that it wasn't water at all-this substance felt more like jelly. Pretty soon, the whole tube was filled, and you didn't want to open your eyes, for fear of the jelly-like substance burning your eyes.

But you opened your eyes anyways, since you wanted to see what was going on. Your vision was slightly blurred, and the substance stung a bit, but it was nothing you couldn't handle. You watched silently as several doctors and assistants scurried around, pressing buttons and flipping switches. Through the murky jelly substance, you were able to make out what was being said.

"Is everything all set?," Don asked impatiently, as he crossed his arms and shifted his stance. The other doctors tittered from their stations that everything was a go. Don nodded, a gleeful smile upon his face.

"Begin Phase 3!," Don shouted, and once again, everyone was moving again in a flurry of movement. A few seconds later, you felt the burning pain come back full force, but it seemed a lot worse this time. You felt like dying, the burning was unbearable in its intensity. You couldn't even spasm or scream, as you longed to do. Instead, you screamed and cried in your mind, howling in pain. After what seemed to be an eternity, the pain came to a climax, and all you saw was white before the burning suddenly died into pure cold.

A bright light emitted from your tube, and everyone in the room had to shield their eyes from the intensity. The sound of cracking glass sounded in the room, and the tube burst open violently. When the light died, you were sitting on the cold metal floor, shaking. The chains that had held you suspended were now bits of twisted metal, and you were unrestrained. The needles in your body had been blown off, and the needle marks were slowly disappearing. Some were already healed, leaving only a smear of blood in their wake. You looked around wildly, and quickly pulled yourself to your feet shakily. All the men that had been stunned by the performance suddenly burst into action.

"Get her! Don't let her escape! FUCK!," yelled Don, as you quickly leapt up, neatly landing behind the men that had rushed you. Seeing a door to your right, you quickly ran towards the door, hardly even noticing how fast you were, and then you disappeared down the hallway. Don cursed again and hit the emergency button. Suddenly, the lights all turned an angry red and sirens sounded throughout the whole building.

You on the other hand, were running on nothing but instinct and adrenaline right now. Your first priority was to escape this piece of shit hellhole and find out where the fuck you were. You kept to the shadows, and you were amazed by how well you could see in the dark. You heard several boot steps coming your way, so you slipped into a side hall, and waited as they stormed past. Once you saw that the coast was clear, you dashed out.

'_Ok, I need to listen…I need to use my instincts…,'_ you thought to yourself, as you jogged down the corridor. Suddenly, you just remembered your nakedness and blushed. You needed some clothes before you left, or people would look at you weird…and see your tail and ears. Huffing in annoyance, you tried to pick up the scent of fresh laundered clothes. Once you picked it up, you quickly followed it to a supply closet, and flung open the door. There were several shelves stacked with shirts, pants, coats, and hoodies. You quickly pulled on the pants and hoodie, throwing the hood over your head and effectively covering your ears. You were a little unsure about what to do with your tail, so you just let it stay inside the pants, going down one of the pant legs. Nodding in satisfaction, you quickly turned around and proceeded to jog as you searched for a way out. Suddenly, the scent of rain hit your nose, and you knew that that one scent would lead you out. You kept to the shadows as you maneuvered around the guards searching for you. Finally, you pushed open a door to be greeted by what looked like the outside of an old prison; grey stone walls, and tall fencing topped with barbed wire. Search lights lit the area, searching for you. You cursed. There was no other way. You would just have to make a mad dash for it and hope that you made it. You took a deep breath, crouched, and then sprang forward with an almost cat-like grace.

You heard gunshots being blasted at you, and you cringed at the intensity of the sound in your now sensitive ears. You felt them as the whizzed past you. Then you felt a new pain blossom in your leg, and you stumbled. You quickly righted yourself, hearing bullets as they whizzed by you some more. You quickly crouched down and leaped the barbed wire fence and bolted. You had absolutely no idea where the hell you were, but you could tell it was some sort of city. You didn't pay much attention to anything; instead you focused on losing your pursuers. You made many turns and did not stop until you felt that you had traveled for a few miles at least. Heaving in exhaustion and pain, you fell to your knees, and then fell to your side, trying to slow your breathing. Thunder rumbled in the distance and you were comforted by the sound. But you knew that you needed shelter and fast. Climbing back to your feet was a serious effort, and you could feel the blood pooling from your leg slow down, as your rapid healing kicked in. You only knew you healed fast now because the needle wounds had disappeared almost after they left your skin. You saw an old rusty and grimy looking building nearby, and you wrenched open the door before slipping inside. It was blissfully dark, and no one was around nor near the vicinity of the abandoned building. One whole wall of the hollow building was missing, but allowed for a beautiful view of the sky. Lightning flashed and more thunder rumbled in the distance. You sat down near the torn out wall, staring up into the sky.

Your now sharp eyes noticed many flying vehicles; all small and swift, moving at different intervals in the sky. Your jaw dropped. There was no way in hell that in the time you had been captured-which must've only been a few days-humans had been able to not only _invent_ the flying car; but to _perfect_ it. You felt cold fear snake through you. Where were you? Where in the HELL were you?! You felt tears start to fall own your face as the sky opened up. The realization that you were somewhere _very_ different from home-or even EARTH-made you feel a sense of loss so keenly that you began to cry.

"What am I going to do now?," you whispered, feeling so lost and alone. You wrapped your arms around your legs and buried your head in your knees, as the thunder and lightning continued on, rain falling harshly to the ground. Your leg still burned from the gunshot wound, but the pain was just a dull thrum now. You just continued to cry until you could cry no more. You cried for the loss of home. You cried for the changes that were forced upon you. You cried for the pain that was inflicted upon you. But most of all, you cried because you felt so utterly and completely alone.

….

I have to say…This chapter went in a completely different direction than I intended, but I am really starting to enjoy this story, and it's the first one in a really REALLY long time. Song for the ending scene is "Listen To The Rain" by Amy Lee. I hope you guys will review and tell me how I did on this. No, you didn't kill anyone on our way out. Will you kill in the future? Most likely. But I can't tell too much, can I? XD


	4. Chapter 4: Survive Or Die

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hey guys. :D Not as many reviews as I expected, so a bit disappointed there, but I am glad that my story has over 750 views already. :D This chapter was a bit difficult to write…I am sick, our air con is not working, so it's humid and SUPER hot day and night here. Just feeling rather crappy; especially since I may be on the streets myself here soon. No joke. I've done it before, but this could turn into something that would last longer than anything before. I struggled a bit on which direction I wanted to go with this chapter, and I finally figured it out. You need to go back. Why? You need to know EXACTLY what the hell they were planning on with you, and the only way to do that is to access the files at the building. Of course, there will be more than just that whole scenario, lol. I need to push this story forward, so this chapter is longer than the previous ones. :3

On another note, there was a very specific reason that I chose the Wolf, or more specifically, the Grey Wolf, as the animal with which the OC/You is imbued. Grey wolves are known for a social nature, having highly expressive behavior, having bodies made for endurance and speed, teeth more suited to crushing bone than tearing meat, has exceptional hearing and sense of smell, exceptional night vision exceeding all other canines, and the ability to conserve body heat. Grey wolves are also what are known as "apex predators", which in other words means "Alpha Predators, Super Predators, Top Level Predators, or Top Predators. Basically, they are top of the food chain with very few threats. They also have the ability, that when they are a lone wolf, to be much more aggressive, stronger, and far more dangerous than a normal wolf. Right now, this is you. You are a lone wolf, and to survive, you must pick up these traits. Wolves are also a "mate for life" animal, so when they choose a mate, it's for life. So, the Grey Wolf was the perfect animal to choose. Oh, and in this story, they are essentially "extinct". Wolves I mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick, or any of its characters, but I do own this plot, this story, and the OC I created here for you. SO DON'T STEAL IT.

**THEME SONG****S**** FOR THIS CHAPTER: "Animal I Have Become" By Three Days Grace; watch at Youtube here: /watch?v=bJ7_eJrrnDo**** AND "Monster" By Skillet; watch at Youtube here: /watch?v=u9NStVkSCuk**

…

_**LAST TIME:**_ "_What am I going to do now?," you whispered, feeling so lost and alone. You wrapped your arms around your legs and buried your head in your knees, as the thunder and lightning continued on, rain falling harshly to the ground. Your leg still burned from the gunshot wound, but the pain was just a dull thrum now. You just continued to cry until you could cry no more. You cried for the loss of home. You cried for the changes that were forced upon you. You cried for the pain that was inflicted upon you. But most of all, you cried because you felt so utterly and completely alone._

**THIS TIME:**

The next day, you woke up stiff and sore. You hadn't really slept, so you felt rather tired and achy. You stood up and stretched, then rubbed your eyes with your fists. Blinking, you surveyed the empty building once more. It looked even worse in the sunlight. Rust practically overtook the whole of the three walls of the building, and you were surprised that it had stood standing as long as it did. It looked ready to collapse. Turning around, you decided to explore the city you were in. Perhaps you would be able to figure out where you were and catch a ride home. You hoped that you were not too far from your apartment...

Suddenly, a soft whirring noise from above stirred you from your thoughts, and when you looked up, your heart sank in remembrance. You watched as several flying vehicles zoomed across the sky, seemingly following invisible roads in the sky. You remembered now. This _wasn't_ home. This probably wasn't even Earth. You looked down to your injured leg, and rolled the pant leg up to get a look at it. Aside from a little crusted blood, the wound had healed. It had left a scar, but it was at least healed. Thankfully, the bullet had cut clean through, and had missed your bone and any major arteries completely. You rolled your pant leg back down and headed out of the side of the building that didn't exist. You walked down the alleyway, and headed for a busy street. Many kinds of people walked here; some not even human. You were surprised at first, but quickly managed not to draw attention to yourself.

You let the crowd take you along, taking in everything you could, from video billboards, restaurants, and many shops. Thankfully, everything was in English. Your bare feet went unnoticed as the crowd pushed you along. You got a look into the window of a shop as you passed, and saw a price for 10 UD. What was UD? It sounded vaguely familiar…You noticed that this place you were in was definitely more technologically advanced than anything you had ever seen-at least in real life that is. You pinched yourself on the arm to make doubly sure that you were not dreaming. Ouch! Ok, so you were most definitely NOT dreaming…Scratching where you had pinched your arm absently, you looked for a place where you could sit down and think. All the smells and sounds were frankly overwhelming you.

You spotted a small coffee shop on a corner of the street, with seats inside. You decided to go there. You quickly walked to the shop and opened the door, slipping in unnoticed. Glancing around, you spied an empty booth at the back and made your way there. The sounds and smells were not as overwhelming in here, so you quickly sat down and began to think.

The first thing you were concerned about was what those _scientists_…_doctors_…or _whatever_ they were, had _done_ to you to make you like… _this_. You knew that the only way to find out that little bit of information was to go back… And therein laid the problem. There was no way that you would be able to just waltz back in there. They could capture you, kill you, or do even worse…You were scared, but being in a new…_world_…you needed to know what was up with you. It could actually come in handy surviving here. You hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but you had a sad feeling that that might actually happen. Decision made, you decided to retrace your steps. You couldn't fully remember the way back, since you had been focused on only running away at the time, but perhaps you could follow your blood trail back by scent. Now that you were done thinking, you slipped from the booth and backtracked to the old rusty building you had spent the rainy night in. You needed to find the building you woke up in and escaped before dark, so you could find a way in that did not involve getting your head shot off.

You quickly went to the back of the building and opened the door you had entered through the night before. Your blood was still there on the ground, though the rain had washed most of it away. It made the tracking difficult, but you took your time retracing your steps through the twists and turns of the many alleyways. You could only hope that they would never expect you to come back willingly; albeit just to get some information, but it would be coming back regardless, so you had to be careful. Finally several hours later, after rounding a bend, you caught sight of it. It was a large building, made with grey stone and surrounded by tall fencing topped with barbed wire. There were two watchtowers, from which you could see searchlights on top that were currently shut off, and each tower had two gunmen posted on top of them. You quickly ducked back into the dark alleyway once more. You would wait until nightfall before you snuck in. You settled with your back against the alley wall cross-legged and closed your eyes. You began to meditate.

…**.Several Hours Later…..**

You started slightly and opened your eyes. It was now dark, and you peeked around the corner of the building once more. The searchlights in the two towers were on, and everything seemed rather quiet. You glanced about once more, before speeding to the fence and leaping it in one smooth movement. Landing in a silent crouch, you waited for the searchlights to pass by before you darted to the building, pressing yourself flat up against the wall. Finally locating the door you had escaped out of, you ran to it, opened it, and then slipped quietly inside. Finding the hall suspiciously empty, you kept your senses open. You slowly crept along the halls, following where there seemed to be a concentration of scents. You came upon a door, and slipped inside. There was nothing of relevance here-nothing you could see that could help you find your answers. However, when you looked down, you noticed a map on the table. You snatched it up and quickly examined it, your head cocked in curiosity. It was a map of the building, but it seemed to have some childish doodles on it; as if whomever the map belonged to was making fun of things. Or their boss. One room had "Ass Boss" written in crappy handwriting with a horrendous blob of a human drawn next to it. It even had one of those joke mustaches. You quirked an eyebrow at that, before tucking the map into the pocket of your hoodie. You ducked back out into the hallway, and crept into the direction of the "Ass Boss" room. After many twists and turns, you finally came upon a door that seemed to match with the map. You listened against the door for anyone inside, and when you couldn't even hear a heartbeat, you pushed the door open. Inside was a simple wooden desk, a chair, and a small loveseat. It looked like a typical office.

You quickly began to rummage around the drawers and shelves for anything that might pertain to you. Finally, you realized that all of the information was most likely digital; if the technology you had seen outside was any indication. You smacked your forehead at your stupidity. Then you switched your search to anything that might be digital. Finally, on accident, you pulled up the hologram screen for the built in computer. After you fiddled with a few of the screens, you opened some files. Once you located the ones with your name on them, you quickly searched around for something similar to a USB. After a bit of searching, you found something in the dresser drawer and plugged it into the desk. Another screen popped up, and you quickly dragged and dropped the files into the USB…thing. You watched as the loading screen came up as all of the files transferred. All of a sudden, an alarm started to blare and red lights began flashing everywhere.

"Come on!," you growled at the loading screen. It finished loading and you snatched the USB and threw it in your pocket before heading to the door. Suddenly, the door burst open and two burly men with guns stood there. They seemed just as surprised as you did at seeing them.

"Hey you! Stop right there and show me your hands!," one of them said, pointing his gun at you and stepping forward. You didn't even listen; you just reacted on instinct. You quickly lashed out with your fists, your newfound strength causing both men to fly backwards easily across the hall, hitting the wall harshly. They were both knocked out, but not dead. You barely spared them a glance as you ran back the way you came. You rushed down the hallways, backtracking back to the exit. However, just before the exit, there were two guards, obviously posted there to keep the intruder from escaping. Both were rather large, but seemed a bit slow to you. They quickly noticed you and quickly brought their guns level with you. Without hesitation, you just followed your instincts. As they let off a couple of rounds, whizzing by your head, you rushed them. You quickly ran up to the closest guy, the one on the left, and punched him in the jaw, hard. His head snapped back and hit the wall with a crack. He slid down the wall limply, leaving a bloody trail on the wall. He was dead. You then quickly turned to the other guy and before you knew it, you had snapped his neck. You had no time to think it over-to think over your first kills-you needed to _run_. Quickly, you slipped out of the exit, and saw the searchlights moving everywhere, trying to find the intruder. Wasting no time, you did a mad dash for the fence line. You heard shots begin to rain down on you and you picked up the pace. Then you leapt over the fence again, landing in a crouch on the other side, before you shot off into the dark alleys.

You kept running all the way back to the rusty building where you had spent the night. You hunkered down there for the night-tomorrow you would find somewhere where you could sit down and read what was on that USB…chip…thingy.

You sat down, breathing heavily. After a few minutes, your breathing slowed as you calmed down. Then you finally processed something…You had _killed_ someone. And not just onesomeone…but _two_ someones. You put your head in your hands and pulled your knees to your chest. You started to hyperventilate. Suddenly, you heard a voice in your head…One that sounded like you, but deeper…more guttural.

"**Now that you have made your first kills, I have finally awakened…," **the voice purred.

You started and looked around wildly, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?," you questioned fearfully, your eyes flicking through the dark building everywhere but seeing no one there.

"**First of all, I am your inner beast. Your natural gut instinct if you will. I can help you when you need it the most," **your inner beast purred again to you.

"Ok…So…How can you help me?," you asked, still a little wary. _Were you just going crazy?_

"**Well, first I can help you learn how to use those lovely instincts you have. You have always had them, but they were never developed until they did what they did to you. Or I should say 'us'. I guess then that that is a blessing in disguise…Otherwise we would have never met," **your inner beast said.

You nodded to yourself sagely. That makes sense…a little.

"So… About the killing I did… ," you started awkwardly, "You're saying that I may have to do… more? I mean, I've always kinda followed the law…Well, at least I never killed or hurt someone…The fear of going to prison kept me from doing anything like this…," you trailed off hesitantly.

"**Well, you'll just have to buck up then. Because from what I gathered, they will not stop to get you back. Which means that you will **_**have**_** to fight. At least some of the time. The rest of the time will be flight…,"** your beast rumbled softly.

You nodded again, solemnly. It would do no good to dwell on what you did or could have done instead. It had been you or them, and you had had to choose you.

"I guess then that I should first find out exactly what they did to me and what their plans are for me. Then, if my suspicions are right, I could go to another planet altogether. But now I need to sleep…," you said, yawning as you laid back.

Your inner beast went quiet at that, and you quickly fell asleep-though it was a light sleep, just in case.

…**Several Hours Later…**

You had been walking around for what seemed like an eternity, when you finally spotted a place where you could rent a computer. The problem was…You had no money. You decided that you would have to try your pickpocketing skills…Not that you had ever done it. But you had seen it done on TV, so hopefully you could pull this off. You quickly bumped into a guy and your hand snaked out lightning fast, reaching into his pocket and snatching his wallet. You pulled your hand into your hoodie pocket with the wallet as you stumbled back.

"Sorry…," you murmured. The man just brushed you off and continued on his way. Obviously he had some pressing matters to attend to. Shaking it off, you went back to the computer rental place and paid for 2 hours of time there. You booted up the highly advanced device and slid the USB chip into the port. You quickly pulled up your files, and wasted no time in getting down and dirty with reading. What you read shocked you. First of all, you found out that wolves of any kind were _extinct_; especially on the planet they hail from; Old Earth. The second thing you found was that they had found a whole grey wolf carcass-enough for them to take the genetic material and enhance it. From what you were reading, they had enhanced the original grey wolf DNA by combining it with some alien wolf DNA…They called them Tiger Hounds. They were planning on injecting the DNA with a combining solution to transform the person they were injecting into a super soldier. Then they planned on selling not only the _ingredients_ to make the super soldier, but also the super soldier _themself_. They had planned on implanting a control chip in your body, so that you couldn't use your newfound abilities to escape. You were glad you escaped when you did; you didn't know if you could handle being used that way. Finally finishing your reading, you unplugged the USB chip and exited out of the building. The day was still young, so you decided that you needed to get off of this planet. You politely asked someone where the spaceport was-and as you thought, that's what it was called-and were directed to it.

Now, an hour later, and you were looking at all the destinations. Most of the places you didn't recognize, but one thing caught your eye. It was a place called Lupus Prime in the Lupus star system. You decided that that looked like the best bet. You went up to the counter and paid for a ticket. You had just enough UD left over to buy something small to eat. You sighed and bought a roll and some juice and gobbled them up. First food in days never felt so good. You waited until they called your flight, and then got in line with your ticket. You had no luggage to worry about, so that was a relief. Once you got to the front, they scanned your ticket and you got on board. Since it would be a long flight, they said that it would be done in cryosleep. You only knew of the word due to you watching enough sci-fi shows and movies to get it. Someone was nice enough to strap you in, add the needle to your arm, and then close the tube. You felt the drugs taking effect, but it was more like your body was going numb, but your mind was still awake and as sharp as ever. You could still hear passengers getting in, all ambling towards their cryotubes. You just decided to rest until they took off, which wasn't that much longer… _Wow_. You were on board of a _spaceship_. How cool was _that_? You'd never in your wildest dreams thought that you would have lived to actually _see_ this kind of technology. It was kind of a treat. Well, since it will be a long 12 weeks on this ship, you decided that now was as good a time as any to get some real rest. You let the drugs fully take over your body and drag you into the blissful realm of unconsciousness.

….End Of Chapter 4….

So…How did you like it? I've had a hard time finishing this chapter, especially with the real life problems I have right now. I'm about to be on the street with my pets in a few days, but since I had promised this to you guys, I had to finish it. To top it all off, I got an ear infection and the last 3 days have been hell. Barely slept I felt so bad and went to the emergency room. Ok, so just so you guys know, you will NOT be meeting Riddick on the Hunter-Gratzner. I decided that I wanted to start from the latest movie instead; which very few people have done. I've read so many that started in Pitch Black, that I don't even need to watch the movie. I'm kinda bored with all that, so I'm starting with the latest movie instead. You'll be meeting Riddick next chapter, and since it will be FAR longer, I expect more reviews this time…Especially since I'll be on the street soon…


End file.
